Guardian of the Moon
by MatrixReloaded98
Summary: Welcome to the reupload of Guardian of the Moon by InfamousSidd. I will be adopting the book at some point, and after the story is complete with my adoption (which will definitely take a while) I will post an eBook version for all of you Nook readers, removing all the Author's Notes and making it a good book. Brought to you and part by ficsave. Turn fanfiction into eBooks.
1. I Am Betrayed

Percy's POV

"So, you know what he said?" I told Jason as we were sitting on top of a log at Camp Half Blood, along with Annabeth and Piper.

"What did he say?" Jason stifled a laugh, as he knew that whenever a smirk is on Percy's face, his joke would be hilarious.

"He said 'you're not my type'." We both laughed and got smacked upside the head by both our girlfriends.

"You shouldn't make fun of Nico like that." Annabeth scolded, Piper nodded her head in agreement.

"Sorry." I said, not really sorry.

Jason yawned "I think I'll be going now." He glanced at Piper.

"Me too." Piper said.

"Just don't do something funny, remember you are still kids." I smugly said.

Both of them blushed. It was an old joke, this one, but it always made them flush red.

After they both went away, I turned to Annabeth to say something, but I was suddenly interrupted by a loud scream coming from the forest. I looked in the direction, uncapped Riptide, and ran towards the sound, Annabeth on my heel. When we reached the location, we saw a kid my age was cowering and screaming like a girl, all because a mere draconian was running towards him.

I sighed in annoyance and ran towards the draconian. It saw me, but too late, I had already slashed at its midsection and the monster had dissolved into dust.

"Is this some sort of joke?" I muttered under my breath.

I looked at the kid and saw he was surrounded by a couple of campers. I walked towards them and listened to what the kid was telling them.

"I killed a horde of monsters." He said then pointed towards me. "And that kid was just standing there and watching."

Everyone turned their eyes towards me.

"What the Styx are you talking about?" I asked him a little harshly.

Clarisse growled at me "You were always a coward Prissy."

I shook my head and wanted to say something, but I was interrupted.

"You disappoint me." Chiron said.

Even you, Chiron? I thought.

"You don't deserve the title of Savior of Olympus." Jason said.

I ignored their comments and ran towards my cabin. I sat down on my bed and stayed their for a while until someone opened the door. The same kid came in and smirked at me.

"What are you doing in my cabin?" he growled.

I facepalmed. "Great. Now I have a jerk for a brother. Fantastic." I said with sarcasm.

"What did you just say? You never even said thank you to me when I saved your life earlier. And then you say I am a jerk?" He growled.

I got up from my bed and walked up to him, so that we were face to face. "You know what? Just go. Get out of here before I shove this sword down your throat." I said showing him Riptide, which I had yet not changed into pen form.

He gritted his teeth and went away.

LINE BREAK

The kid's name was Darren. I called him Smelly Darren. Seriously, the guy was a complete jerk. He didn't know how to wield a sword, couldn't use a bow, didn't have any water abilities, smelled like a sewer, and guess what? The campers still kissed his ass. He boasted that he was the best demigod ever and that he was better than me, Percy Jackson. What hurt me was that he was slowly getting all of my friends onto his side. Even Annabeth had started to keep her distance from me, which deeply hurt me.

I was walking through the forest searching for some kind of monster, so that I could take out my frustration on them. I heard people talking so I glanced around until my eyes landed on a girl with familiar blonde curls and a boy with short black hair. I hid behind a bush and listened to their conversation.

What is Annabeth doing with that jerk?!

"I love you, Annabeth." Darren told her.

I expected Annabeth to smack the guy and then torture him, but instead she kissed him.

"I love you too, Darren." She said.

My heart broke into a million pieces. How could Annabeth _do_ something like that? She loved me. She was the only one I ever loved. How can she fall for a guy who smells like he has been living in the sewers?

I stomped towards them.

"What the hell?" I shouted.

Annabeth stared at me, while Darren smirked.

"Get lost Jackson, didn't you hear? Annabeth loves me, not you." Darren smugly said.

"Beat it Jackson." Annabeth spat.

They went away and I couldn't process what had just happened.

No, Annabeth must have been under some spell. She will never be with a jerk like Darren. She is Annabeth Chase, architect of Olympus, she sets standards.

LINE BREAK

I had expected it all to be some kind of trick from Darren, but no. Everything was real. Annabeth hated me, she liked Darren and had betrayed me. The campers kept their distance from me as if I had Ebola.

I decided that it was enough and that I was finished with all this demigod stuff and that I would go home to my mother. I packed my backpack with all my clothes and other stuff.

I went outside the cabin and saw Annabeth and Darren making out on the steps of my cabin. I felt tears pricking my eyes. I rubbed the tears away from my eyes and ran towards the camp borders.

I looked back once more and smiled sadly at the camp I used to call home.

"Goodbye home." I mumbled and turned back and walked away without looking back.

LINE BREAK

I walked to my apartment and saw that the door was already opened an that there was a strange smell of the ocean coming from inside. I furrowed my eyebrows and walked inside.

"Mom?" I shouted looking around.

When I opened the door to my living room, I fell to my knees at the sight I saw. My mother Sally Jackson was lying dead on the ground and my step-father Paul Blofis was lying a couple feet away, dead as well. I had my head in my hands as I kept on weeping about the death of my parents. They were the only ones who loved me, and they were no longer there to make me feel loved. Now, I had no reason to live this miserable life anymore.

I got to my feet, went out of the building, and ran as far away as possible. I soon realized that I had been running non-stop for hours. I ran into a forest with tears running down my face like a waterfall. I didn't look carefully where I was running and my feet landed awkwardly on a stone and I tripped. I fell face-first on a big rock and it hit my forehead and immense pain took over. I accepted with a smile on my face.

"I'll see you soon, Mom." I mumbled as I fell into unconsciousness.

 **A/N: I know. Guardian of the Moon is _originally_ by InfamousSidd on Wattpad. I'm transferring the story over and adopting it at a certain chapter. You'll see when.**

 **The other reason I wanted to upload this story was because of the grammar mistakes. I hate those god damn grammar mistakes.**

 **~ MatrixReloaded98**


	2. Why Me?

Artemis POV

I was on a hunt with Phoebe and Thalia. We were searching for some monster, who had been spotted near our camp. I could sense a powerful being was somewhere nearby. I ran into a clearing and spotted a boy who was lying on the ground with his face in the grass and a lot of blood everywhere. The three of us walked slowly towards the boy. Thalia used her feet to turn the boy, so that we could see his face, when we saw who it was we gasped.

Percy Jackson was lying unconscious on the ground.

What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be snogging that Athena girl?

"Percy!" Thalia cried. Thalia knelt near him and searched for a pulse.

I knelt next to Percy as well. His head had a huge opening from where blood was coming out like a fountain. The blood looked fresh.

"My lady, his pulse is faint. He's been hit hard on the head." Thalia said.

I sent a silent message to Apollo, to come here at once. I heard a familiar flash of of light nearby.

"Hey little sis-" Apollo casually said, but when his eyes landed on Percy he exclaimed "Whoa, _what_?!". He knelt down next to Percy and started checking his pulse and his eyes.

"Is he okay, Apollo?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I will be taking him to my palace, these kind of wounds need to be treated expertly."

He flashed away and I stood up along with Thalia.

"You know that he was a _boy_." Phoebe spat the word boy.

Thalia glared at Phoebe "Yes, the _boy_ who took the sky from our lady and who saved Olympus's ass countless times."

Phoebe glared at Thalia.

"Girls, go to camp. I will go check what happened to Percy and find out why he was here." I told them.

They both nodded and went away.

I flashed myself to Apollo's palace and the first sight I saw was Percy lying unconscious on the bed with Apollo treating his wounds and all the other Olympian gods around him.

"Artemis? What happened?" Poseidon worriedly asked.

"I was on a hunt with my hunters Phoebe and Thalia when we saw Percy lying on the floor like this. We don't know about anything else that happened." I told him.

I glanced at Percy and felt sad about him. He was the only proper boy...no, _man_ to have ever lived and he is the only man who has my respect for taking the sky for me.

"How is he?" I asked Apollo.

He nodded. "He will be awake in a couple of hours."

Zeus nodded. "Apollo, tell us when he is awake. We will find out who did this."

Apollo nodded and most of the gods flashed away. Only me, Apollo and Poseidon remained.

Poseidon went and talked to Apollo while I went and looked at Percy. His hair were all messed up which made him look even more handsome and his body is so muscular...wait, _what_? _ARTEMIS_!

Poseidon then flashed away as well, leaving me and Apollo alone.

"I am in my palace. You going to be here?" Apollo asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I will be here Apollo."

Apollo nodded, then smirked "Just be careful. Percy's quite irresistible for the ladies."

"Get out of here." I sneered.

He chuckled and exited the room. I glanced back at Percy and removed his hairs from his forehead and without thinking I started caressing his cheek. I removed my hand quickly when I came to know what I was doing.

ARTEMIS! YOU ARE A _MAIDEN_! YOU SWORE OFF MEN! THEY ARE _PIGS_!

 _But Percy's not a pig! He's so kind and modest!_

I took Percy's hand, intertwined our fingers, and took a seat next to his bed. His hand brought a warm feeling through me. I somehow felt more safer around him. I don't know what was making me do all this, but it just felt right.

I placed my head on the bed and fell asleep.

LINE BREAK

Percy POV

When I woke up I felt someone's hand intertwined with mine. I opened my eyes and saw a girl with auburn hair stirring. She woke up and slowly looked up with silver eyes looking into mine.

I bowed my head. "Lady Artemis."

She scowled. "Percy, no need to be so formal."

She was blushing crimson red because she just realized that she was still holding hands with me. We removed our hands and I tried to get to my feet only to fall back onto my bed because of a throbbing pain in my head.

"Percy, you are not alright. You need to rest. I'll call Apollo, wait." Artemis said.

She somehow managed to call Apollo by talking to him via her mind. Apollo came inside and sighed with relief when he saw me.

"I thought for a moment I would lose my best cousin through amnesia or brain hemorrhage." He smiled.

"Not so easy Apollo." I replied.

"Shall we call the council Apollo?" Artemis asked.

Apollo nodded.

Artemis called the council by mind and soon the Olympians flashed in the room. Poseidon was the first to embrace me in a tight bone crushing hug that would make Tyson jealous.

"What happened Percy?" He asked as we broke apart.

I gulped a lump that was growing in my throat. I didn't want to talk about this but thank the gods...literally, Zeus saved me.

"We will talk about this in the throne room." He turned to me "Are you able to walk, nephew?"

I nodded. "I can manage... I think."

Zeus nodded. "We will meet you in the throne room."

The gods all flashed away to the throne room leaving only Apollo.

He handed me a cup of nectar and a piece of ambrosia. I ate it and suddenly felt better.

"You sure you can walk?" Apollo asked me worry clear in his tone.

I nodded. "Yes Apollo."

I stood up and found out that my pain had vanished. I walked a bit and I felt normal.

"C'mon, let's get to the throne room." Apollo said, as he flashed us both to the throne room.

When I arrived in the throne room I saw a familiar sight of all the gods either yelling at each other or giving me strange looks. Aphrodite was busy putting lipstick on her lips. When she saw me, she winked, which made me gag. Hephaestus was making some sort of helicopter. Hermes was being chased by Ares, who was yelling colorful words at him with a massive axe in his hand. Hera was talking to her brother Poseidon, and Zeus was shaking his head at his family's stupidity. Hestia smiled warmly at me from her throne. She and Hades owe me (but I'm not gonna bring that up in front of them). Because of me, they have thrones on Olympus. I returned her smile; Hestia was my favorite goddess, along with Artemis. Dionysus was sleeping and snoring loudly on his throne. Demeter was giving Hades lectures on how he should eat his cereal regularly, while Hades had his head in his hands. And lastly Artemis, who was giving me a very strange look. I had to admit she was looking gorgeous in her 18 year old form. As far as I remember I have never seen her in this form and she looks way more gorgeous than Aphrodite...my eyes widened when I realized that I was staring at her and I quickly looked away before I got turned into a jackalope.

Zeus blasted his lightning bolt in the middle of the throne room, silencing everyone immediately.

All the gods took their seats and turned their eyes on me. I felt like I would spontaneously combust with such powerful beings looking at me.

I sighed and said, "Annabeth cheated on me."

Silence took over all the gods turned their eyes towards Athena, who could not believe what she heard.

"She would never do that." Athena said confidently.

"I caught her making out with my half-brother Darren." I replied.

"I am going to slaughter that kid. He's not my child, he was always a spoiled brat." Poseidon angrily said.

I shook my head. "No, Dad." Poseidon gave me a confused look. "In a way, Darren opened my eyes. I now know that I was in love with a whore and it was a huge mistake." I sadly said.

"But why did you run away and why were you in the forest?" Apollo asked.

I took a deep breath. "My parents were murdered."

A massive earthquake shook all of Mount Olympus as all the gods turned their eyes towards an enraged god of the seas. Hestia went over to her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered soothing words in his ears, which made him stop.

"Who did this?" Poseidon growled.

I shook my head. "I don't know. I found them both dead in their apartment after I ran from camp."

Poseidon's eyes glowed sea green with power. "Whoever did this will face my wrath. I will drag him into the seas and give him my blessing and make him immortal. Then I will torture him for eternity until he loses the will to live and fades away." All the gods flinched at the tone that Poseidon was using. He was no one to make empty threats, everyone knew that Poseidon could be a much more dangerous enemy than Zeus.

Zeus was looking at Poseidon with pity. "We will brother, together." Poseidon nodded gratefully at his brother. No matter how much they fought, both of them loved each other and would sacrifice their immortality for the other, if they had to.

Zeus looked back at me. "Anything else, nephew?" He kindly asked, even though Zeus wasn't known for being kind. He knew that his brother and favorite nephew had lost someone they loved.

I shook my head. "No, uncle."

Zeus nodded. "Where will you go now?"

I pondered on this. I couldn't just go back to the place where everyone just threw me away like I was yesterday's trash. Darren would have already convinced everyone by then that I was a traitor. I couldn't go back to my mother's apartment because that would bring back sad memories.

"Honestly speaking uncle, I don't really know." I honestly replied.

Zeus looked thoughtful. Then, he turned his eyes towards Artemis and gestured for her to come and talk to him. Artemis went and they started conversing. They both seemed to be arguing, with Artemis scowling...gosh, she looks cute when she scowls...no. I can't think those thoughts. Thought I wonder what being a jackalope would be like...Zeus told her something to which she finally agreed and they both turned back at me. Zeus gestured for me to come forward.

I went and stood opposite to an angry looking Artemis and a.. was that pity in Zeus's eyes?

"Perseus, I have decided that you be with the hunters as their guardian. Artemis has already agreed with it." Zeus told me.

Guardian of the hunters? The odds of me surviving a month are less likely than Zeus giving Dad his master bolt as a birthday gift. _Why me_?

 **A/N: If you've read the original, you'd see that this is a more detailed, well-written version of the book. The plot's the same (until I adopt it) but I'm making edits and fixing grammar/punctuation, alongside just plain changing parts that didn't seem well-written.**

 **~ MatrixReloaded98**


	3. I Am Declared the Hunters' Punching Bag

Percy POV

I thought about it. It wasn't a bad thing to join the hunt, was it? What would they do to me? At least it's a whole lot better to be with the hunt than going back to that camp and be in the same cabin with that jerk Darren.

"I don't think that the hunters will accept me. They won't like the idea of a male living near them." I said.

Artemis nodded "They won't. But Percy, you're not just any male, you're Percy Jackson. You're much more different than other males. If any male has the chance to be friends with the hunters, it's you."

As if that'll save me, I thought sarcastically. But I nodded. "Okay, I accept."

Zeus nodded. "Swear on the River Styx that you will be with the hunters and protect them until your last breath."

I sighed. "I swear on the River Styx that I will protect the hunters and Lady Artemis with all I have and will die in the process, if necessary." Thunder boomed overhead.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "No need to protect me Perseus."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Zeus shook his head. "He will also be your guardian, Artemis."

Artemis made a priceless 'what did you just say' face. "But I don't want a guardian." She looked at me with disgust. "And surely not a male for a guardian."

"Okay Ms. Sexist, you know what? I am not doing any favor being your hunter's punching bag, so don't get too high." I glared at her.

She glared back at me and was so close that I could feel her breath and now our noses were even touching.

Zeus cleared his throat causing the both of us to turn our eyes towards him.

"Girls girls, you can fight all you want after you two reach camp, okay?" He asked.

Artemis and I nodded, ignoring the slight blush creeping up both our cheeks.

Hestia came towards me. "Percy, do you wish to be my champion?" She asked.

I smiled. "I would be honored, Lady Hestia."

She smiled back and blasted me with a blur of flames. I pretended to be hurt, but she just rolled her eyes at me.

"Now you can summon food, use fire against your enemies and teleport yourself with fire." She told me.

I bowed my head and she went back to her throne.

Then Aphrodite came towards me and smirked. "You ever need time off the hunt, you can give me a visit any day at my palace." She seductively said. She then raised her hand and before I could argue, she blasted me with a blast of pink energy. I started to cough because of the perfume that was covering me. When the perfume vanished I felt taller and stronger.

"Ooh la la." Aphrodite cooed.

All the goddesses in the room were drooling at me and I wanted to punch Aphrodite in the face for doing this. I even saw Artemis drooling, but when she saw me watching what she was doing she covered it up.

"Am I going to some fashion show or the hunters camp?" I angrily asked.

Aphrodite shook her head and kissed me on both the cheeks. She stupidly pouted when I refused to give her a kiss on the lips. Little did she know (or probably did, but just didn't care) I wanted to smack her just for doing _that_.

"Don't forget to visit me Percy." She said and went back to her throne. I will, I thought sarcastically.

Apollo came forward and smirked. "Good luck. My little sister's hunters will make your life a living hell." He blasted me with a blast of golden energy and when my vision returned I felt like I was suddenly better at archery and I felt the need of singing a song.

"It doesn't do much other than making you a better singer, in case you want to go to some TV show. It also gives you the ability to be better at archery, as I have heard you are the worst archer in Greek history." He said out of breath.

I blushed with embarrassment. "You would be correct. Thanks, Apollo." He nodded and went back to his throne.

Everyone was stunned when the demigod-hater Hera came forward and blessed me.

"My blessing allows you to read minds of mortals and weak demigods and also it helps from guarding your mind from others who can read your mind, like us gods." She said.

I nodded gratefully. "It does a world of good to me, Lady Hera." I could already see a plan forming in my head...

She smiled and went back to her throne.

Then came Athena. "Perseus, I am really sorry for what my daughter did with you."

I waved my hand at her. "No need to apologize Lady Athena. Your daughter's actions are not yours to choose." I smiled at her.

She smiled sadly at me. "I am so sorry Perseus, I misunderstood you. You are a really good demigod, the best ever. You don't deserve my daughter." She blasted me with a grey blast of energy and when my vision returned, I suddenly started to plan what all areas of the throne room are to be guarded or what ways can a enemy attack, but the idea that was forming in my head was growing stronger by the minute.

Athena went back to her throne.

Artemis came towards me. "I have never blessed a male before so you better not waste it." She warned.

I chuckled. "Okay, moonbeam."

She looked enraged. "WHAT!?" She yelled.

I held my hands up in surrender. "Okay okay, Lady Artemis, sorry."

She gritted her teeth then she blasted me with silver energy.

"My blessing will make you better at archery, make you more agile, more aware, and it will also make you stealthier. It will also make you partially immortal like my hunters." She told me with a stoic expression.

I nodded my head and she went back to her throne.

Zeus raised his lightning bolt and blasted it on the ceiling. "Meeting dismissed."

All the Olympians flashed out leaving only Apollo, Poseidon, Hestia and Artemis behind.

"Bro, watch out, their castration methods are damn painful." Apollo said.

We chuckled.

"Will do." I replied.

Apollo nodded and flashed away.

"Whenever you don't feel good, Percy. You can always visit the hearth." Hestia kindly told me. She kissed me on the cheek and said her goodbye and flashed away.

"I am going to avenge your parents' death, Percy." Poseidon said.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Uh, Dad. You're not dead."

"You know what I mean." He replied, smiling at me.

I returned the smile and nodded. "Yes Dad, but remember, we are in this together."

He nodded and gave me a hug before flashing out as well.

I stood awkwardly as Artemis glared at me.

"You will pay for calling me with a stupid nickname in front of the council." She growled as she took slow and deadly steps towards me. I took a few steps back.

"Sorry, you now have a eternity to spend with me. So get used to it." I smugly replied.

She smirked. "Not at all. Living with the hunters, you won't live a month."

I nodded. "Actually, now that you mention it, can I put in 50 drachmas in the pot?"

She shook her head slowly and said, "Your first day as a guardian and you're already gambling..."

She flashed us both to camp and the first thing I saw was about two dozen girls looking confused to see a male standing next to her mistress and not yet turned into a jackalope.

"What is that _boy_ doing here my lady?" Phoebe spat the word boy as if it was the most venomous thing in the world. Though I had to say, I agreed.

Thalia weaved through the crowd that was forming and she sighed in relief when she saw me, but her expression turned to one of rage as she stomped her way towards me.

"What on earth were you trying to do by hitting your head on a rock!? Did you think it was your pillow, Kelp Head?" She hissed.

I held up my hands in surrender. "Good to see you too Pinecone face."

She smiled and gave me a bone crushing hug, which I returned. All the hunters raised their bows at me.

"You don't touch any one of our hunters. Especially not our lieutenant, _boy."_ The hunter whom I assumed was Atalanta spat.

Thalia broke from the hug and glared at her fellow hunter. "You will not say a thing to my cousin, understand?"

Atalanta looked shocked, but she reluctantly nodded.

"Perseus, there is a spare tent for you. You can get peaceful sleep tonight, but tomorrow your days of being one of the hunters start." Artemis smirked.

She led me to a tent that was away from all the other hunters tents and showed me inside. It was bigger on inside than from outside. It had a bunk, some tables, and cupboards near it and it also had a bathroom inside. Artemis handed me a duffel bag which was enchanted, so it carried much more than it can hold normally. It contained fresh clothes for me. I came out with Artemis and started examining my tent from the outside.

"Nice place." I said.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "We will see what's nice tomorrow Perseus."

"Can you stop calling me that? My name is Percy." I angrily said.

"Okay, Prissy." She laughed.

I glared at her but then it turned into a stare as I noticed the moon was making Artemis's skin glow. Her already perfect skin was now even more perfect. Her perfect white teeth were being revealed while she laughed and her hair were flowing in the breeze, coming from the sea nearby. She started to snap her fingers in front of me as she caught me staring and I blushed.

"What's wrong Percy?" She kindly asked.

I shook my head "Nothing Artemis, goodnight."

"Goodnight." She smiled and went away.

I sighed and went back inside my tent. I crashed into my bed, exhausted from the events that had taken place today, but this gave me time to think.

That idea forming in my head...rescuing demigods. I thought about it: With Lady Hera's powers I could tell what the situation would be for the demigod in need of rescue. If they were nice parents or relatives, I'd try to be formal and friendly, but if they were abusive...I shuddered at the thought. I'd dealt with one before. It wasn't nice. With Lady Hestia's powers I could give the demigod food in case they were hungry, or worse, being starved intentionally. I'd have to work on that.

There was something I couldn't quite put my finger on. How would I get around?

I couldn't worry about that right then. I snapped out of my thoughts and went to sleep.

 **A/N: Adding that bit on the end will give you an example of adoption...but what if it's not for the book?**

 **~ MatrixReloaded98, the Annoying Guy Giving Hints**


	4. My Days of Being a Slave

Percy POV

I was in the middle of a deep sleep when I felt like I was being shaken.

"Annabeth, just a moment." I mumbled.

"Get up, Percy." A feminine voice replied.

My eyes were closed so I hugged the person, whom I assumed was Annabeth, as she is the one who always wakes me up at camp.

"Annabeth, why do you smell like cinnamon and forest grass? You remind me of Artemis." I mumbled.

I knitted my eyebrows and opened my eyes to reveal the red face of Lady Artemis. I quickly removed my arms from around her and scrambled back, falling on the ground, afraid to be turned into a jackalope.

"I'm so sorry Lady Artemis. I'm just a little used to Annabeth waking me up." I hastily replied.

Artemis had a stoic expression. "Meet me outside, after you are ready." Without another word she exited my tent and I mentally slapped myself for doing such a stupid thing.

I got to my feet and went inside the bathroom with my duffel bag. I took a refreshing shower and wore a green T-shirt and blue jeans. I went out and saw that Artemis was standing outside my tent.

"It's 8:30. You need to get up at 7:00 from tomorrow." Artemis told me.

"Really? Why so early?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, don't hide the truth. You just do that so that you can torture me, right?"

She shook her head then she smirked and nodded. "Actually, yes."

I shook my head with disbelief. "I didn't expect you to treat me like this."

She looked at me with an incredulous expression. "Seriously?"

She scoffed and led me to the armory. She taught me how to sharpen an arrow. I was miserable at first, but then I felt it was pretty easy. Artemis sharpened her arrows in a blur. I couldn't really make out how she was able to sharpen them so fast.

"Awww." Artemis cooed when she saw me struggling with sharpening the arrows. She took a arrow from me and I shivered when our fingers brushed. She corrected my technique and we went on to sharpening for the rest of the morning. After we had finished sharpening the arrows, Artemis led me near the lake.

"Do you think that you'll need any help washing clothes?" Artemis asked as she pointed towards a mountain of dirty clothes.

My jaw dropped. "So many clothes..."

Artemis nodded. "Good luck." she said and walked away looking happy that she gave me trouble.

"Moonbeam Face." I mumbled. Somehow, she heard that, as she whipped around at me and glared at me with the capacity to completely dismantle a brick wall.

" _What_ did you say?" She half asked, half yelled.

"Nothing milady." I said, showing fake innocence.

She narrowed her eyes but turned back around and walked away. I took a sigh of relief, and when my eyes landed back on the huge pile of clothes, I gulped.

I used my water powers to wash the clothes, and I used them again to dry the clothes. Even though it was easy, I was absolutely exhausted as I had used up all my energy to wash the clothes. I groaned when I realized that I had to still fold all the clothes.

I heard giggles behind me and I turned back to see four hunters giggling at me.

"Enjoying your time here, _slave_?" Phoebe spat.

I glanced at them. "What's your problem with me, Phoebe? I know you guys hate males being around you, but you seem to hate me more."

"That's because you were the one who killed my best friend Zoe." She replied.

I felt a slight pain in my chest when she reminded me of Zoe's death. I remembered the fight in detail; Thalia and Luke sparring in a corner, Artemis and Zoe (who, by the way, had a wound from her encounter with Ladon) fighting her father, Atlas, the Titan general. I was holding up the weight of the sky, and... _she_ , the person who _ruined_ my life, the one I came all that way to rescue, was just sitting there unconsciousness. All the while, the army of monsters was heading up our way and I was slowly dying. And Zoe...she died a brave maiden. But if I hadn't come all that way just to rescue _her_ -not Artemis-...the one whose name I couldn't say...

I felt crushed by the memories. "I-you're right Phoebe. Please, forgive me." I said sadly. I ran into the forests, overcome by emotion and crushing guilt. The last thing I heard was Phoebe and her fellow hunters laughing at me. At least they'll be rid of me.

Why did I have to have this bad of a life?

Artemis POV

After about 4 hours since I left Percy near the lake, I decided to go check on him to see why he hadn't yet returned. I went near the lake and noticed that all the clothes had been washed, but they were not yet folded. I clenched my fist (that stupid little _male_ , abandoning his work like that) and decided that I would have to deal with him myself. I looked around for Percy but saw him nowhere.

"Percy!" Someone yelled behind me.

I turned around to see Thalia looking worried. She saw me and ran towards me.

"Milady, Phoebe chased Percy off. She said he was the reason Zoe died, and he just...he ran." Thalia said panting.

I gritted my teeth. "We will take care of Phoebe later. Right now we need to find Percy. Have you searched the forests?"

She nodded. "I haven't gone too deep though."

"Have you searched the nearby beach?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No."

I nodded. "That'll most likely be where he is. Go back Thalia, I'll get him around."

She reluctantly nodded and went back towards the hunters' camp. I flashed myself to the beach and noticed that it was silent here. I looked around for any signs of Percy, but he wasn't here.

"Percy!" I continually shouted his name, but to no avail as I failed on finding him.

"Artemis?" Someone said behind me.

I whirled around and found Percy standing there in his swimming trunks. But what caught my eyes were his eight-pack abs. He was very muscular, not in a Heracles kind of way. His abs were perfect...not too muscular...not less muscular...

"Please don't look at me like that. I feel exposed." He said, hiding his chest.

I felt color creep up my face as I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck and muttered, "Sorry." I snapped my finger and a T-shirt appeared. I gave it to him.

He examined the T-shirt. "Uh, Lady Artemis? Am I going to go around wearing Thalia's favorite 'death to Barbie' T-shirt?" He chuckled.

I blushed harder. "Sorry, let me get you a new one."

He shook his head. "Don't worry. I have my own T-shirt." He walked to a table nearby and grabbed a blue T-shirt and blue jeans. He went inside a nearby changing room and came back outside wearing fresh clothes.

"What happened, Percy?" I kindly asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing. It just felt kind of bad remembering the fact that Zoe died because of me."

I stared at him before slapping him hard on the cheek. He placed a hand where my hand had connected.

"Don't you dare say that again." I growled.

His eyes widened. "Why? Zoe died because I was an ignorant _male_!"

I gritted my teeth and took hold of his hand. I led him near the forest and forced him to lie down on the grass.

"Zoe did not die because of you." I calmly said with a dangerous edge to my tone.

He shook his head. "If I hadn't been blindly in love with that Athena spawn, Zoe would still be alive."

I felt like slapping him again, but I didn't. "Perseus, Zoe had been given a certain amount of time to live by the Fates. Her time was over. You were destined to come too, and you not only saved her, you also saved me from under the sky, and I am grateful for that."

Percy nodded. "I think you're right, Arty." He playfully said.

I playfully punched his arm. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Admit it, you like it." He smirked.

I shook my head. "I don't, just call me Artemis, that's all."

He gave me puppy eyes and I rolled my own eyes at his stupidity.

A silence took over as we gazed at the stars shining brightly in the sky and the moon which made the sight look even better. I noticed that our hands were still tightly intertwined. I swear, if this was any other male, I would have turned him into a jackalope, but this was Percy.

"So the rumor was true..." Percy muttered, examining me.

I looked at him confused. "What 'rumor'?"

"You glow under the moonlight." He replied.

I nodded. "The moon makes me stronger; like right now, I feel like going on a hunt." Then an idea struck me and I sat up. "Percy, you wanna go on a hunt with me?"

Percy groaned. "I'm sort of tired."

I pouted and gave him puppy eyes.

Percy held up his hands in surrender. "Okay okay. Please don't do that. That look makes me want to oblige to anything you say."

 _Good, so I have ammunition_ , I thought.

We both got to our feet and I flashed us both to the nearest city which was Richmond, Virginia.

"A city? Where will we find monsters in a city?" Percy asked.

I shrugged. "I didn't want to find monsters Percy. I wanted to find mortals who are doing wrong things like murder, burglary and especially _rape_." I spat the word rape.

Percy clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "I hate rapists. What do they think? They can just go grab any girl and take her honor from them. Assholes."

I stared at Percy for a moment. He was so perfect, it hurt me to know how that Athena spawn broke his heart. All the nymphs at talk about Percy Jackson all the time, and as far as I know Aphrodite and her children talk about him all the time. He deserves better than that girl.

But I looked at him closely, and it was like this idea was clicking in his head. _I'll ask him later_ , I thought.

We walked through the streets, simply trying to find anything we could. The streets were empty, with only a few people present.

"Tell me something." I said, trying to start a conversation. "When you were given a chance to become a god, you declined it and chose to get Hestia and Hades thrones. But why did you ask Father to free my mother? I understand Calypso, because you know her, but why my mother?"

"Because I like you. Of all the goddesses on Mt. Olympus, you are my favorite, along with Lady Hestia. Whenever the gods have decided to kill me, you would stand up and defend me. I respect you, Lady Artemis, and I love to see you happy. Hell, I can do anything to make you happy." He replied.

I blushed at his reply.

"And you know what? Your expressions are exactly like your mother's." Percy said.

I blushed even further, if that was possible.

My senses told me something was wrong in an alley nearby. I ran towards it with Percy on my heels and saw something that made my blood boil. A girl about the age of 12 was running away from two men and one woman.

"Come here, you little bitch." One of the men spat.

The girl was surrounded by the three of them. I was going to do something but Percy beat me to it.

"I'll warn you now: go away before I have to do something which will include death." Percy said.

One of the men cracked his fingers and stretched his arms while walking towards Percy.

"Oh really? I'm _so_ scared." He said in a sarcastic tone and all three of them laughed.

Percy said, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

In a flash he grabbed the man's head and twisted it, making a sickening crunch. The two others looked at the now dead man and then at Percy with shock and fear.

"What did you just do?" The woman yelled.

Percy shrugged. "Made the world a better place. Now get lost, before I do the same thing with you two."

The two had at least some brains to run away.

"You killed him?" I asked.

Percy nodded. "Thanks to Lady Hera's blessings, I read his mind. He was going to sell that kid to a pedophile. The other two were just his comrades, so I let them live."

Percy and I then went and saw the girl cowering in a corner.

Percy seemed deep in thought as he continued reading the girl's mind.

Percy's eyes widened. "She's a demigod."

I narrowed my eyes. "How can you tell?"

Percy shrugged. "I just...know it." He turned his attention back to the girl. "Hey, it's alright now, they're gone."

The girl looked up at him to reveal golden eyes. She had olive skin along with blonde hair. She had a knife in hand, which she had got from the dead man.

"W-who are y-you?" She stuttered.

"My name is Percy. She is Artemis." Percy kindly said. He noticed that she was being a little scared with us and he said, "Anna, calm down, we're not here to hurt you."

The girl's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you: what color you like, what food you like eating, which TV show you like." Percy replied.

"How?" Anna replied.

"Anna, see, I've been sent by your father to rescue you. Don't worry, and trust me. You trust your dad, right?" He said, somehow managing to read her mind and find out that she didn't have a dad. _So she_ is _a demigod_ , I thought.

"You're lying! My father died a long time ago." Anna growled.

"Your father is alive, Anna." He said.

He shook his head. "Anna, your dad is really special. Please, just give me a moment to explain, and calm down." Anna gave the knife back to Percy.

"Anna, have you ever heard about the Greek gods?" Percy asked.

Anna nodded. "When my mother was alive, she would always tell me stories about the gods."

Percy nodded. "They are all true, Anna." He gestured towards me. "She is _the_ Artemis from the stories. The goddess of the Moon and Hunt."

Anna's eyes widened and she looked at me for confirmation. I nodded my head and she looked shocked.

"So, you mean my father is a god?" Anna asked still shocked.

Percy nodded "Yes, like my father. He's Poseidon."

Anna nodded.

"My friend Artemis here will take you to a camp made for girls like you. You will be made an immortal." Percy told her.

"Will you come? You seem like a really good person." Anna shyly asked.

Percy chuckled. "Of course I will. I'm actually the guardian of said Hunt, so I will always be there for you."

Anna nodded. "Okay, I accept."

 **A/N: A guest told me to stop making this. I did say that I'd be adopting the story at one point, but otherwise it's, again, just editing.**

 **~ MatrixReloaded98**


	5. I Knew You Would Make an Adorable Puppy

Percy POV

Artemis grabbed my arm to flash me back to camp but I gently removed her hand. She looked at me with confusion.

I shook my head. "Don't worry, I can teleport myself back to camp."

"How?" Artemis asked.

"I'm Lady Hestia's champion, remember?" I replied.

She nodded and flashed herself and Anna back to the hunters' camp. I was engulfed by flames as I flashed myself back to camp. I was now standing right in the middle of camp near the dining table. The hunters were sending glares my way as I was walking towards Artemis's tent.

"I guess I have to get used to it." I mumbled under my breath.

"Kelp Head!" Thalia shouted, electricity flickering around her. "Where were you?!"

I held up my hands in surrender. "Thals, I was just-" BOOM! Too late; she struck me with lightning. I was thrown back and crashed straight into a fence, falling on the ground inside what I presumed was the area for the wolves.

 _Wolves_? _WOLVES_?

"AAAHHH!" I screamed as I tried to run away from the wolves around me.

The hunters around me were laughing at me as I was freaked out of the wolves. Even Thalia was laughing at me.

"Can someone save me?" I asked.

That made them laugh even harder.

"What's going on?" An authoritative voice said as it weaved its way through the crowd. Artemis came forward with Anna standing next to her with a silver glow surrounding her; she had probably taken the hunters' oath.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like a baby Percy, they won't bite you." She chuckled.

The other hunters started to roll on the floor laughing at my expression.

I collected myself and slowly walked away from the growling wolves, going outside of the enclosure.

"Get some sleep, Percy. You went away today without folding the clothes properly, so tomorrow your chores will be doubled." Artemis smirked.

I groaned. _I guess this is what I signed up for_ , I thought.

LINE BREAK

It had been months since I had become the sla- _guardian_ of the hunt. They pranked me, gave me maximum chores, and they _still_ found other ways to trouble me. No one knew why I had came there. I had told Artemis not to tell the hunters or especially Thalia what Annabeth had done to me. Otherwise Thalia would march to Camp Half-Blood and murder Annabeth, if she knew about it. Anna was smitten with the hunt and was the only one along with Artemis who talked to me. Not even Thalia was helping me. She was actually helping the other hunters in pranking me.

I was currently sitting on top of a rock waiting for all the hunters to assemble and take their seats, so that I could summon food for them.

After waiting another 15 minutes all the hunters along with Lady Artemis were seated in their chairs.

"Perseus." Thalia gave me puppy eyes.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards them.

"What would you like to eat today?" I asked everyone.

They went on telling me what they wanted to eat and I kept on summoning food for them. Eventually, only Artemis was left.

"And what does milady wish to eat?" I asked.

She snorted. "It's just Artemis, Perseus."

I rolled my eyes. "It's just Percy, Arty." I mocked.

"Summon me a glass of red wine and a plate of venison and vegetables." She ordered.

I clapped my hands and her food appeared in front of her. She started digging in. I sighed and started walking towards the same rock I was sitting on to eat my food there when Artemis called my name.

I turned around. "Yes?"

"You can come sit next to me?" She asked.

The hunters turned their eyes towards me and glared daggers at me.

I flinched and shook my head. "No Artemis, it would be inappropriate for me to eat with the hunters."

"That was an order Percy. Now come here and sit next to me." Artemis ordered me, sending me a look that said her decision was final.

I awkwardly went and took a seat besides her, ignoring the murderous glares I was receiving from the other hunters.

I clapped my hands and summoned a plate filled with pizza for myself.

"Hunters, I have a announcement." Artemis said.

Everyone turned their eyes on her.

"We will be going to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow." She announced.

My eyes widened and all the hunters groaned.

"Why?" I asked. "I came here so that I would never have to return to that place!"

Artemis looked at me sadly. "I'm so sorry Percy, we have to go there. We do it regularly."

"Why don't you want to go to that camp? I thought you'd like to see that Athena spawn, because you get to snog her, right?" Phoebe smirked.

"Phoebe, you won't talk to him like that." Artemis told her.

"But, milady he is a boy." Phoebe replied.

"Why is it you don't want to go back to camp, Percy?" Thalia kindly asked me.

I gulped and looked at her in the eyes. "Because camp's the reason I am here."

Thalia looked confused. "Why?"

I looked at Artemis helplessly but she gave me a meaningful look.

"Tell them, Percy." Artemis told me.

I sighed and turned back to Thalia. "When you, Phoebe and Lady Artemis found me with that blow on the head lying on the forest, I had run from camp. It all started when my 'brother' Darren came to camp. He ruined my life. He started to turn my friends against me, by calling me a son of Gaea. He _broke_ me when I saw him making out with Annabeth. I ran from camp and went to my parents' apartment. When I reached the apartment, I found that the door was opened and when I searched through the apartment, I found my stepfather a-and mother...d-dead..." I said, trailing off as tears started to prick my eyes. All the hunters stunned me by giving me a group hug. Thalia crushed me with a hug that would make Tyson jealous.

"Oh, Percy." Thalia cooed, rubbing my back.

"We will take your revenge from that girl, boy." Phoebe said. It made us all chuckle.

All the hunters broke from the hug to reveal a familiar 18 year old girl with auburn hair and silver eyes smiling at me. "See, that wasn't difficult, was it?"

I shook my head and smiled back at her. _Yes, it was. If there's a few dead bodies going around camp...it's not my fault_ , I thought.

"We will cut that boy's head off when we will find him tomorrow. Slaughter him, castrate him!" Atalanta told me.

"And we will make that girl know what a fool she was was when she cheated on our brother." Anna told me.

I smiled when she called me brother. I think they are slowly starting to warm up to me.

"But don't think that we're going to stop pranking you, brother." Phoebe said, smirking evilly.

Oh, forget what I just said. MOTHER FU-

"Come on, everyone go back to their respective tents." Artemis ordered.

All the hunters reluctantly nodded and walked back to their tents before patting my back and telling me that everything will be okay. Now only Artemis and I were left here, standing in the middle of all the tents.

"Goodnight Percy." Artemis told me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright." She surprised me by kissing me on the cheek. She immediately flashed away, probably to her tent, and I stood there placing a hand on my now-red-from-embarrassment cheek, not believing what just happened. _What the actual hell just happened?_

 _I'm not falling again...especially to someone who can't love me back._

Then what do I do, huh? Do I just ignore it and think of it as a pity move? I might actually have a chance!

 _That's exactly what you should do._

I groaned, shrugging off the strange feeling in my stomach off and walked back to my tent. I immediately crashed on my bed, exhausted from all the chores I had done today. The hunters had also played a prank on me: they had placed spiders on me while I was sleeping yesterday night, when I had once again forgotten to lock my tent. It didn't do much...but the spiders reminded me of Annabeth. That wasn't good.

I felt really sleepy so I slept. Not much else to say about that.

I was in deep sleep when my senses (courtesy of Artemis) told me someone was nearby. I perked up and slowly got out of my bed. I uncapped Riptide and slowly got out of my tent. I looked around and my senses tingled, telling me about some movement in the nearby forest. I slowly walked through the forests finding what was worrying my senses.

"Ah, curse Artemis's blessings." I mumbled as I failed to find what was worrying me.

"Said something." Someone said.

I looked around trying to find the source of the sound until my eyes landed on a tree. Sitting on a branch was Lady Artemis.

"Uh, Artemis, what are you doing here?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Nothing, what are you doing here?" She retorted.

"My senses told me something was moving nearby. I see it was you." I replied.

"Come over, take a seat here." She said, gesturing to a nearby branch.

I nodded and flashed myself on the branch. I sat on it with one leg on the branch and one leg hanging freely.

"Will you reveal your identity to the campers?" Artemis asked me.

I shook my head. "I think it would be better to keep my identity a secret."

She nodded. "And how will you do it, Mr. Kelp Head" She said chuckling.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I don't know."

She pondered on it for a moment then she snapped her fingers. "I know what to do."

I looked at her confused. "What?"

She smirked. "Kiss me."

 _What_?

"Are you really the man-hating Goddess Artemis or Aphrodite?" I asked.

She didn't reply but she rather started leaning forward. My eyes widened but I followed suit and was just going to kiss her while my whole mind was completely distracted when my whole body felt like it was shrinking. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Artemis's arms. My hearing senses and smelling senses were increased and I felt like I had a very heavy coat around my whole body.

"Aw, I knew you would make an adorable puppy." Artemis whined.

My eyes widened and I used Hera's blessing to talk to her by mind. "What have you done, Artemis?" I asked angrily.

She smirked. "I turned you into a Labrador puppy by distracting you and getting inside your head. What, did you think I would kiss you? Oh, please." She rolled her eyes.

"I will kill you! Turn me back into my human form." I angrily replied.

"I did this for your own good, Percy. I'll keep you in this form for the time we are in that camp. Now come on, let's go. You'll have to sleep in my tent tonight." Artemis told me.

She flashed us both to her tent with me in her arms, and the first thing I did was look around at her tent, which was amazing. It was silver from the inside. It had various heads of different rare animals and had hunting knives, arrows hanging everywhere with a golden sword hanging above Artemis's huge king size bed.

"You know how to use a sword?" I asked her using Hera's blessing.

She blushed. "Well..." She started to shuffle her feet. "I tried to learn sword fighting after I saw how good you are at fighting with it. But I suck at it."

"When you turn me back into a human, I will teach you swordfighting. In return, you teach me archery." I replied.

She smiled. "You will?" I nodded and she hugged me tightly. If a dog can blush, I was blushing hard.

She placed me near a snuggle sack and I was going to enter it when I heard a growl. I stopped in my tracks and looked to my left, to reveal an angry looking wolf.

"GODS _DAMMIT_! Artemis, why is there a wolf in your tent?" I asked Artemis.

Artemis chuckled "She stays with me in my tent."

"Artemis, you know I am afraid of wolves." I said my small puppy body panting heavily. She picked me up.

"Then where will you sleep? I can't risk to leave you in your tent. What if Titans attack you and kidnap you? And I can't turn you back into a human, the spell will probably end tomorrow." She replied.

"Why did you have to turn me into a puppy today? You could have done it tomorrow." I asked.

She seemed to ponder on this. "You're right." She sheepishly said. "Then I guess you will have to sleep with me." She realized what she said and blushed, same happened with me.

"Gods, Artemis, I didn't know you were a dirty girl." I teased.

She scowled. "Shut up Percy. I meant that you will have to share the bed with me. Gods, your male brains are just so dumb. You're a puppy, so logically I'm sleeping with my cute little pet dog. What's wrong with that? And also I have a nickname for you, Puppy."

I rolled my eyes, if that was possible for a dog. "And you just made that up in your head right then and there?" I asked.

She placed me on her bed and lied down next to me.

"So, tell me something. Something about your friends at camp." She said.

I nodded and we kept on talking about everything we could. We even talked about the stupidest subjects. I would crack some joke and she would show off her amazing smile that would make any guy faint. We kept on talking until we both fell asleep.

 **A/N: Is that it? Finally. Now I don't have...anything to do...well, damn.**


End file.
